


The Gate

by Yoonmin_Trash_14



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry, literal brain dump, meme life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmin_Trash_14/pseuds/Yoonmin_Trash_14
Summary: EVERYONE WHO DECIDES TO READ THISthis is not a fanficits solely an inside jokeif u want an explanation ask Emma_fandoms_foreveri u wanna disregard this, disregard itif u wanna cackle ur head off, read this





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_fandoms_forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/gifts).



> EMMA I TOLD U ID PUBLISH THIS

YEEET YOTE YATE MY NAME ISNT NATE CAN I WALK OUT THE GATE  
BECUZ IDK HOW TO RHYME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS THE ORIGINAL ONE FROM SEPTEMBER 25


	2. tHE sECOND

YEET YOTE YATE I JUST CHANGED MY NAME TO NATE AND WALKED BACK IN THROUGH THE GATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second one from september 26


	3. EMOTIONAL THIRD

MY NAME IS NATE

I WALKED OUT THE GATE AGAIN SO I COULD BRING MY LOVE IN WITH ME

NOW I WALKED BACK INTO THE GATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS VERY EMOTIONAL  
> ITS FROM THE BEAUTIFUL DAY MY LOCH NESS MONSTER AND I CONFESSED  
> ENJOY


	4. what is this

MY NAME ISNT NATE I CHANGED IT TO YATE SO I COULD GO YATE A SKATING THEN I WALKED BACK INTO THE GATE WITH U AFTER WE WERE DONE YATE A SKATING AND CHANGED MY NAME BACK TO NATE


	5. FORGIVE ME IM LATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its an apology yeet rhyme for keeping Emma waiting all these days lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo hoes wassup

my name is nate

im sorry for the wait

but nate

got married

and became

nate lee.

fite me haters

because lee felix is now my husband

and i walked into the gate with him

and kicked out the other persons for reasons ya'lls wont question

and we installed another gate

and made u once again wait

to walk into that gate

with nate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that you've read this  
> please rethink why u read it  
> and why ur even here
> 
> also im single as a pringle now  
> we still bffles tho


	6. wHy iS tHiS sTiLl hEre

just a random poem i wrote

You are like the sun  
You give me light  
Blazing and beautiful  
Yet so unreachable  
I’d burn at your touch  
You’re like a rose  
Fragrant  
Elegant  
But you wilt at my touch  
And shoo me with your thorns  
You are like the earth  
You give me life  
I can’t breathe without you  
Yet I pollute you  
I only hurt you more  
I am like the moon  
Ever revolving around you,  
Caught in your wake  
But never reaching you  
Longing to have the life you give  
To me, you are everything  
To you, I am nothing  
And you,  
You are everything  
Everything but mine

 

ANYWAY THAT WAS DEPRESSING AF

my name is nate  
i own a gate  
people like to skate  
around my gate  
and they rate  
my lawn

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GONNA BE CHAPTERED GUYS  
> A RHYME A DAY


End file.
